Protego maxima, salveo maleficia
by Ellanta
Summary: Un OS sur la bataille final. Je me suis basée sur un extrait de Ellana, la prophétie, de pierre Bottero, décrivant. Ce n'est pas un crossover, j'ai juste repris l'extrait que j'ai tenté  de rendre aussi harmonieux dans le monde de Harry Potter.


_** Protego maxima, salveo maleficia.**_

A quelques minutes de la dernière bataille, tout Poudlard résonnait de ces deux sortilèges. Comme si le château lui-même battait avec eux. Professeurs, élèves, ordre du phénix ou simples sorciers combattant pour la liberté, tous unissaient leur baguette pour protéger l'école.

Hermione, baguette vers le ciel, avait l'impression à la fois que toutes les baguettes n'en formaient qu'une, et qu'elle aurait pu distinguer chaque sorcier en train de créer le bouclier.

_** Protego maxima, salveo maleficia.**_

Une fois la barrière achevée, Hermione, comme tous les autres, baissa sa baguette, presque à regret. Mais en elle vibrait toujours le bouclier.

Les sorciers présents se préparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte du château. Leur groupe était loin d'être homogènes. Des professeurs côtoyaient des élèves et des elfes. Il y avaient hommes, femmes, enfants et créatures. Mais tous avançaient dans la même direction, pour le même but : retrouver la liberté, et l'amour.

Les sorts fusaient, de nombreux alliés tombaient alors que les ennemis demeuraient trop nombreux. Il n'y avaient pas seulement les mangemorts, mais aussi les loups-garous, de nombreux sangs-purs qui voulaient tenter leurs chances, sans compter les créatures. Heureusement, ces dernières étaient sur une autre aile du château. Malgré cela, il fallut moins de 10 min avant que le combat ne tourne mal. Le bouclier construit par les professeurs avant même la bataille allait bientôt totalement s'écrouler. Seule une infime partie des sorts ennemis étaient arrêtés. Tout le monde continuait à se battre. « La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ». Une phrase reprise régulièrement par les aurors et autres ministères qui souhaitaient éradiquer les mangemorts.

Mais Hermione comprit une chose. Parfois, la meilleure attaque, c'est la défense.

Elle se baissa pour éviter un sort mortel, traversa la ligne de sorciers, et se retrouva entre les deux fronts, au niveau du maigre bouclier.

_** PROTEGO MAXIMA, SALVEO MALFICIA.**_

Ce fut Hermione qui cria, le bouclier retrouva un peu de sa lumière mais pas suffisamment. Hermione attendit quelques infinies secondes que son cœur retrouve un rythme à peu près normal, calma sa respiration pointa sa baguette devant elle et recommença à jeter les sorts de protection. A voix basse, comme si elle n'entendait plus rien que la barrière qui vivait en elle autant que sur le champ de bataille.

Les nombreux sorts jetés par les mangemorts directement face à elle s'écrasait sur le bouclier qu'elle recréait. Cependant, elle ne pourrait le maintenir très longtemps c'était une question de minutes, sûrement moins. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait uniquement sur sa baguette, oubliant le combat qui faisait rage autour d'elle pour économiser la moindre parcelle d'énergie. Elle devenait pâles, avait les jambes tremblantes, mais elle lutait, inlassablement.

_** Protego maxima, salveo maleficia.**_

Trop concentrée, elle ne vit pas un mangemort, situé à une extrémité du front lancer un sortilège mortel vers elle. Celui-ci rasa le bouclier, fusa vers Hermione, et fut dévié avant de la toucher. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en sentant la sorcière qui lui avait sauvé la vie tomber à ses pieds sous le choc. Eileina, une serdaigle de troisième année qui avait tenu à se battre malgré l'interdiction. Mais s'il elle s'était vite rendue compte que sa magie n'égalait pas celle des acolytes de Voldemort, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas inutile. Hermione sourit légèrement, comme si elle avait pris conscience de la décision de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se plaça à quelque mètre d'Hermione. Elle cala sa position sur son aîné, adapta le rythme de se respiration et de son lancer de sortilèges. D'une seule voix elles alimentèrent le bouclier.

_** Protego maxima, salveo maleficia.**_

L'intervention d'Eileina lui avait accordé un répit mais les sortilèges déferlaient sur eux. A deux, ils n'avaient aucune chance de leur tenir tête plus d'une minute.

Pas à deux.

A trois. Une sorcière se tenait à côté d'Hermione. Petite, les cheveux blonds coupés court, elle maniait avec une adresse diabolique sa baguette.

A quatre, un nouvel allié était là. Sorcier trapu qui faisait le vide en décochant de redoutables maléfices.

A cinq, une sorcière Wamina, s'était coulée contre Hermione jouant avec une magie aussi efficace qu'un bouclier et mille fois plus dangereuses.

A six.

A dix.

A…

Quelques minutes à peine après l'intervention d'Eileina, Hermione se retrouvait au centre d'une impénétrable ligne de sorciers.

En sécurité.

_**Protego maxima, salveo maleficia**__._

Les assauts sauvages des mangemorts se brisaient contre la volonté des arpenteurs de la liberté. Les sorts des uns sifflaient avant de s'abattre sur le mur de protection. Les sorts des autres dessinaient des œuvres de morts.

La haine tenue en échec par l'amour.

L'Amour.

Hermione ne combattait plus. Epuisé par son sortilège elle se recula. Elle baissa sa baguette, pourtant, son cœur battait toujours au rythme de bouclier. Les défenseurs maintenant la protection en place, imperméables pour les mangemorts, mais laissant passer les sortilèges des alliés. Par dizaines, les alliées jetaient des sortilèges, mais elle n'en entendait que deux qui faisait battre son âme. _**Protego maxima, salveo maleficia**_. En parfait osmose.

Ce n'était pas quatre-vingts ou cent sorciers, vivant, tourbillonnant et puissants qui se battaient mais un seul être, plus vivants, plus tourbillonnants, plus puissants que la somme des quatre-vingts ou cent parties qui le composaient.

Un être parfait en accord avec l'univers.

_**Protego maxima, salveo maleficia.**_

L'Amour.

Les mangemorts grognèrent, se déchaînèrent, libérant jusqu'à l'ultime parcelle de son essence incontrôlable. Violence, haine, peur, fanatisme.

Quelques sortilèges ennemis traversèrent le bouclier. Des alliés tombèrent pour ne plus jamais se relever. Mais les défenseurs répondirent. _**Protego maxima, salveo maleficia.**_ Comme une litanie sans fin.

La Haine rugit.

Le bouclier vibra.

La Haine enfla.

Le bouclier ondoya.

Hermione leva sa baguette au dessus-de sa tête. La lumière qui jaillissaient renforçait le bouclier, faisait vibrer les cœurs, pulsait avec les âmes.

L'Amour.

Les ennemis tressaillirent, cognèrent, tuèrent. Les sorts fusèrent.

Le bouclier résista.

_**Protego maxima, salveo maléficia.**_

Le dernier mangemort tomba.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le bouclier disparut.

Les sorciers survivants se tournèrent en silence vers Hermione. Tous étaient blessés. Des dizaines des leurs étaient tombés et ne se relèveraient jamais.

Et pourtant…

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Hermione, imités par tous ceux qui avaient permis au bouclier de se maintenir, baissa sa baguette. La lumière s'éteignit sur le champ de bataille.

Continua à illuminer les cœurs.

Et le regard de ceux en qui ils battaient. Uniques et soudés.

Comme une promesse de jours heureux, une brise se leva. Dans l'air résonnait encore ce pourquoi s'étaient unis vingt sorciers, au plus profond de leurs âmes.

_**Protego maxima, salveo maleficia.**_


End file.
